Unexpected growth
Plot The video begins as Daisy is talking about re-potting a plant that she found outside that someone left along with a bag of groceries. The plant's roots are very tight in its pot, so she decides to re-pot it so it has more room to grow. The dirt is still a bit frozen from the cold weather, but she decides to try to work around it. While talking, she hears a faint voice say her name. She stands in shock for a second, listening for the voice again. The voice tells her to "Come here," and she slowly makes her way upstairs, to the source of the voice. It is Alan, who is much larger and laying in her father's bed. Alan has finally said his first words. He says he can talk now and asks her "Are you happy?" When she asks him if he moved there all by himself, he aggressively repeats his question: "Answer. Are you happy?" She says she is, and he says he is happy, too. Talking hurt him before. When Daisy walks over to touch him, he yells at her, "Do not touch...me. Do not...sew my skin." She asks him if that hurt him and responds with, "Is needle sharp? Sharp...hurt me." She apologizes and says she will never do it again. He then says he is tired and needs sleep. Daisy is about to leave but first asks Alan if he has anything to say for the people on YouTube who have been worried about him. He says, "Hello, people. I am Alan. I am happy. I am healthy. I am growing. Don't worry about me." Daisy thanks him, and then hurries out of the room, clearly frightened, and the video ends. Subplot * Doctor? * Doctor, before you go, the skin around my hands is cracking and peeling, * could you take a look at them? * Doctor? * "Please move Lithop, I'm leaving." * And you're taking the little one with you? Why? * "What did I say about questions?" * I'm sorry Doctor, but that one's always been troublesome. Just be careful. * "Goodbye, Lithop." * When will you be back? * *Slam* A conversation between Curtis and Lithop, another one of Curtis' experiments. This is taking place right before Curtis introduces Alan to Daisy. Lithop calls Alan "the little one" in the video titled "the basement." This is the first mention of Lithop's name in the series, but is not the first time she speaks in the hidden story. Any time someone is addressed as Doctor, it is most likely Lithop speaking. Just as Curtis was impatient with Daisy's inquisitiveness, he does not put up with Lithop's curiosity and questions. He was just as abusive to his experiments as he was to Daisy. Theories * Daisy does not seem bothered that someone left groceries and a plant on the sidewalk outside her house. She does not seem to question who left these things there, but she says that the person who left her this gift was very nice. The groceries could possibly be left by her father, as he is still keeping an eye on her and feels guilty about leaving her alone. He cannot bare to face her after all the abuse he had put her through, and he may not be ready to come back quite yet. Daisy says she is surprised by these gifts, so this must have been the first time this happened, even though her father has been gone for at least eight months (the beginning of her channel-and some time before then). Description March 28, 2018 wow you guys. ala is growing still. i am nnot scared. also excuse mmy voice. ive been underr the weather.Category:Plot